Nothing But the Rain
by Casteline
Summary: Lee is gone and sometimes isn't sure how to deal with that fact. Kara/Lee


**Nothing But the Rain**

Someone called attention to the pilots as Starbuck entered the briefing room, but she neither noticed, nor cared who it was as she motioned for them to sit back down.

"Okay," she began with none of her signature enthusiasm. "We've all done this dozens of times. Most of us hopefully know what we're doing at this point. Go out there are get ready to kill some toasters. Dismissed."

With that she walked briskly out of the room, shortly followed by her pilots. However, instead of making her way to the flight deck with the others, she found herself in her quarters, splashing cold water over her face in an attempt to wake herself.

Gods she hated being CAG. She hated being in charge of a bunch of hot shot pilots.

No. That wasn't true. She loved it. She hated that she didn't fly as much as she used to, but she loved it.

But without him…

It wasn't any fun anymore. Nothing was fun anymore.

-

"Is my viper ready?" Starbuck asked, jogging onto the flight deck.

"Yeah," the chief said, somewhat confused. "You're not going out though."

"Says who?" she asked, zipping her gear.

"You're CAG," he pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can't fly once in a while."

"But…"

"I have to Chief. Don't ask me why. I just do. I haven't flown in weeks and I just need to get out there. Put Hot Dog in charge 'til I get back."

"Seems like a smart plan," he muttered sarcastically as she climbed into her viper.

-

"Does somebody want to tell me what my CAG is doing in the air?" Adama asked his crew. "Starbuck, what are you doing out there?" he asked into the phone.

"Just had to get off the ship sir. Need to kill something."

"Understood Captain. Be careful out there. Good hunting."

"Aye sir."

Exactly three minutes later, after shooting down dozens of raiders, she just stopped. She stopped fighting, stopped shooting, stopped thinking, and, for a moment, she stopped breathing.

"Starbuck," one of the women monitoring the DRADIS called into the coms.

There was no response.

"Starbuck, you've got a raider right in front of you," she informed her.

And still there was no response.

"Kara?" the admiral asked, worried for his 'daughter'. "Kara?!"

"Yes sir?" she replied after a moment. Her voice was different now. Serene. Almost like she'd given up.

"What's going on out there?" he asked, no even more worried.

There was another long pause. "Everything's gonna be alright sir. It's gonna be okay." Her voice was so soft, mellow. It reminded him of the way she sounded right before her ship blew up before she found Earth.

"What do you hear Starbuck?"

Another pause. "Nothing but the rain."

He could hear the smile in her voice now and he knew. _He knew._

"Then grab your gun and bring in the dog," he ordered.

"Yes sir," she replied, grinning ear to ear. "Listen up hotshots," she directed towards the other pilots. "I've got a raider on my tail and if anyone so much as thinks about getting near it, they're getting shot."

-

"What's going on captain?" Tyrol asked when her viper rolled in, followed by a Cylon raider.

She dismounted her bird, completely ignoring those around her. She threw her helmet to the side as she ran to the raider with almost impossible speed.

"Starbuck?" Tyrol asked again as Kara pried open the hatch and several marines surrounded the raider. "Oh my gods," he said as Lee Adama fell out.

Lee bareley had a chance to stand before he found himself in Starbuck's arms.

"Not that it isn't great to see you Kara," he began. "But I kinda can't breathe."

"Don't care," she muttered.

"Kara…"

"You were dead Lee," she stated.

"Didn't stick."

"I saw your viper explode!"

"Like you haven't survived similar situations."

"Yeah, and I've still got people who think I'm a Cylon." With that she pulled away and punched him square in the nose.

He recovered quickly and swung back at her with equal intensity.

She fell back, clutching her nose. "Hey! You hit me!"

"You hit me first!" he shouted back, blood trickling out of his right nostril.

Starbuck just stared at him, then burst out laughing before hugging him again.

"How'd she know?" one of the newer pilots asked.

* * *

I may or may not continue. It mostly depends on how much my muses like me and how much you guys liked it.

Reviews are love.


End file.
